


The Effect of Alcohol on Blurring the Lines.

by Benwilson



Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benwilson/pseuds/Benwilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Blaine make a brief detour on the way back from a trip. Danny and Jackson have set up a meeting for Danny's online support group. </p>
<p>And as always, Alcohol blurrs the lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Effect of Alcohol on Blurring the Lines.

“Looks like they’re having fun.” The guy who reminded Sam of Quinn muttered over his drink. “You’re with the little one, right?”

 

“He’s not my… Yeah. Blaine. I’m Sam.” Sam shuffled his chair around so he could speak to the other guy. He could barely make out any features in the darkness of the club.

 

“Jackson. That’s Danny.” Jackson offered a nod, looking around the club. “I can’t believe I got dragged into this.” 

 

“I’m not bothered,” Sam shrugged, grinning over at Blaine. This was really a thing for him, some kind of LGBT support group thing. Sam hadn’t even noticed that McKinley didn’t have one. “Enjoying everyone's free drinks?”

 

“I’ve had to start sending them back so I don’t get too drunk.” Jackson muttered, offering a short glare at his best friend on the dance floor. “I’m supposed to keep an eye on Danny.” 

 

“Yeah, Coach Sylvester said we could make this pitstop as long as she didn’t have to bail Blaine out of any jail cells.” Sam grinned, stirring his pink concoction, before draining the fancy glass. Fruity. “So, you live around here too?” 

 

“Yeah, all my life…” 

 

\---

 

“No way! I love Lacrosse!” Sam grinned, bouncing in his seat and almost spilling his drink over the blonde in the gorgeous dress. Her girlfriend, a brunette who looked as though she would kill Sam, ended up being dragged away by the blonde, muttering about ‘Henry.’ 

 

“Well, I’m captain of the team.” Jackson puffed up with pride, downing a shot. “Danny’s goalie too.”

 

“Kurt’d love that. He’s always been into sports guys.” Sam laughed, slapping a hand on Jackson’s shoulder. "But him and Blaine are meant for each other. Even if they can't see it."

 

“Well, if they’re both so stupid, I could get Lahey to hit on Blaine. Get Kurt jealous enough to say something.” 

 

“You can just make him do that?” Sam grinned, playing with the little umberella in his drink. 

 

“I’m Captain.”

 

“Co-Captain.” Danny shouted as he passed by, an arm around Blaine’s shoulder. 

 

“Screw you Māhealani” Jackson shouted back. 

 

\---

 

“And I was like ‘… dude, I hope those are lifesavers in your pocket.’” 

 

“Yeah, well, you can pretend it was mints! I swear to god, the teen years of sleeping Danny grinding on me, made it very difficult to be any kind of homophobic.” Jackson grinned, “when they started getting sticky I had to draw the line.”

 

“Too gay?”

 

“Too annoying to have to wash the bed sheets that often.” Jackson grinned, finishing his glass. “And he ruined my favourite pyjamas.”

 

“I don’t think I’d let Blaine grind on me.” Sam frowned at his drink as if it were the answer to all his questions. If Jackson paid attention, he’d have noticed Sam was also swaying like a leaf in the wind.  ”I wouldn’t mind grinding on him though. Like… For a sectionals dance, or something.”

 

“Yeah, well you were a stripper. You didn’t get much choice who you ground on 

before.”

 

“Mmhm. But Blaine’s kinda pretty. If he weren’t my bro, I’d say he was…”

 

“Careful Evans. You’ll lose your head if you go there.” Jackson smirked. 

 

“You’re such a bitch. Like Quinn.”

 

“Quinn?”

 

“First girlfriend.”

 

“Oh”

 

“Quinn was pretty.”

 

“You saying I’m pretty?” 

 

“I’m saying you’re a bitch.” Sam gave Jackson a little shove, nearly toppling off his chair himself. 

 

Jackson pouted, “I’m everyone’s type.” 

 

Sam sighed and dramatically looked him up and down. “Fine. If I were gay, you’d be hot, ‘kay?”

 

“Okay.”  Jackson grinned, “At least someone still likes me.”

 

“What d’you mean?”

 

“I died. And came back, obviously. But everyone thinks I’m a freak now.” Jackson muttered darkly. “I haven’t gotten any all year.”

 

“Dude, i know how you feel. I was with Quinn and Mercedes, and they were both big on the celibecy. Now I’m with Brittany who keeps looking for my girl bits.” Sam whined, downing one of Jackson’s shots. “Ever think it’d be easier to be gay?”

 

“And now we know you’ve had too much.” Jackson grinned, pushing the drinks away. “Come on, you can stay over at mine.”

 

“Why….”

 

“Do you want to follow Danny and Blaine to your hotel?”

 

“Fine. But if you kill me, I’m telling.” Sam muttered, letting Jackson slide the letterman jacket over his shoulders. “Tell me you’ve got some porn and a spare room?”

 

“Dude, we’re ‘bros’ right? It’s cool. You should see my TV set up….”

 

\---

 

“I know that walk.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Jackson winced, shifting his weight, as Danny watched the cars departing the lot. “It was a good convention. Next one’ll be in McKinley. You going to come with me?” Danny grinned, throwing an arm around Jackson’s shoulder. “I’m sure Sam’ll be there.”

 

“Fuck off.” 

 

\---

 

“Dude, why’re you so happy?” Blaine grinned, nudging Sam,

 

“Well, we both got some last night, so…”

 

“I didn’t… We went to Danny’s house and he showed me this program he developed to help plan events.” Blaine frowned, “Who did you go home with?”

 

“…Nobody. I was just bragging. Spent the night at Jacksons.”

 

“Uh… huh.” 

 

\---

 

“So, yeah, those are my tips at how to get through today.” Danny smirked, as he finally arrived at Jackson’s house. “Make sure everything’s clean, otherwise you’re gonna be really embarassed.”

 

“I hate you. I’ve decided I’m a homophobe.”

 

“Bit late for that.” Danny leaned across to open the door. “You might want to speak to Stiles too. He’s been asking around about anybody needing blackmail on you.” 

 

“Kill me now.” Jackson whined, shuffling awkwardly towards his house. “We’re forgetting this ever happened.” He shouted after Danny’s departing car, before checking his phone. 

_See you soon, Sam._


End file.
